Vampirella/Army of Darkness
Vampirella/Army of Darkness is a four issue crossover series from Dynamite Entertainment between Dynamite's Army of Darkness series and Dynamite's version of Vampirella. The first issue was released in July 2015. Synopsis Sometime before Evil Ash and his Army of Darkness attack Castle Kandar, a feast honoring The Chosen One, Ash Williams, is taking place. While at the feast, The Wise Man tells Ash about a large winged Deadite that has been terrorizing the land. After the feast, one of Lord Arthur's men, Benjamin, is found dead in a corridor. Later in the night, Ash leaves his chamber to look for snack food, but bumps into a woman who says she is hungry. The woman leans in closer to Ash, and gets ready to bite his neck, except Ash takes her by surprise when he grabs her jaw with his metal gauntlet and shoots her with his Boomstick. The woman then turns into the winged monster that has been terrorizing the area. Ash fires more shots from the Boomstick at her, but she picks him up like a ragdoll and takes off into the night sky. She tells him that when he misspoke the words in the graveyard when he took the Necronomicon, she was sucked back in time and turned into a winged monster. Using the Book of The Dead, Vampirella is turned back into human form, but still a vampire. She tells Ash that she can help them combat Evil Ash's army, but Lord Arthur and The Wise Man declare she is being put on trial for being a witch. Black Friar Thomas and other holy men are called in to be judges for Vampirella's trial. When the trial is almost over, Vampirella reveals that Friar Thomas has been a Deadite the whole time. Ash kills the Deadite Friar, and with his dying breath tells Ash that his monk brothers are summoning an army of angels to combat the Army of Darkness coming their way, but is actually summoning a battalion of Deadites. Ash and Vampirella arrive just in time to watch as the monks summon the "Angels", and turn themselves into Deadites. The two defeat the Deadite monks and The Wise Man sends Vampirella home. After Ash returns to the 21st Century himself, Vampirella is seen watching Ash from a distance as he fights a Deadite in S-Mart. Alternate Covers VampiAOD01CovBLee.jpg VampiAOD01CovCSubFleecs.jpg VampiAOD01CovHExcluConnecticut.jpg|Connecticut ComiCONN Exclusive Cover VampiAOD01Cov2ndPrint.jpg|Issue #1 Second Printing Cover AODVampi02CovBSubFleecs.jpg AODVampi03CovBSubFleecs.jpg AODVampi04CovBSubFleecs.jpg VampiAOD01CovG50onlySeeleyVirg.jpg|Issue #1 Textless A Cover VampiAOD01CovERareLeeVirg.jpg|Issue #1 Textless B Cover AODVampi02CovDRareSeeleyVir.jpg|Issue #2 Textless A Cover AODVampi03CovDRareSeeleyVirg.jpg|Issue #3 Textless A Cover AODVampi04CovDRareSeeleyVirg.jpg|Issue #4 Textless A Cover Notes * Takes place in a separate continuity rather than Dynamite's main universe: Earth-818793. * Ash already met Vampirella before this crossover. The two met in Dynamite's Prophecy crossover in 2012. * Although this story take place during the events of the third film, after Ash returned with the Necronomicon and before the battle with the army of the dead, Sheila is present with Ash, whereas in the movie she would've been taken by Evil Ash at this point, thus placing this a different continuity. Category:Army of Darkness comics Category:Crossover comics Category:Comics